Daisy's Mistake
by Angel Raye
Summary: Daisy gives out too much information about herself on the Internet,


Hi Everyone! Here is my latest story. This one is rated R for hints of sexual assault in it. There is a moral in this story. It is about the dangers of the Internet. Please be careful about how much information you give about yourself over the Internet. This story is about the danger of doing that.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
Daisy's Mistake  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
"Here they come," Mina announced as the children flew in through the entrance. They had just arrived home from school.  
"Oh Annika what's wrong," Raye cried as Annika came running into her arms in tears.  
"The kids made fun of her again," Gloria reported.  
"And you got into another fight I see," Mina muttered as she read a note.  
Daisy rolled her eyes and turned to Lita. "How was your day Darling," Lita asked.  
"Pretty good," Daisy replied. "Can I go log on for a while?"  
"What about your homework," Lita asked.  
"I'll do it but I want to log on right now," Daisy pleaded.  
"Very well," Lita sighed. "But make sure you get that homework done."  
"I will," Daisy promised as she dashed away with Maggie right behind her.  
"She's into the Internet all of the sudden isn't she," Amy observed.  
"Well her father and I decided to give her an account of her own," Lita replied. "She has Instant Messenger and has been chatting with some other people."  
"Ariel's not getting her own account for a while and she can not log in without one of us in the room," Amy told her.  
"Well Daisy is almost eleven so we decided she should have her own account," Lita stated. "But if it effects her grades we take it away from her."  
  
Daisy burst into her quarters. Maggie came with her. "Why are you so anxious to log on," Maggie inquired.  
"I have a new online pal," Daisy replied. "We talk everyday around this time." Daisy sat down at her computer and turned it on. Maggie perched on Daisy's bed.  
"Are you logging on again Daisy," Crescent asked as he hopped up on the bed beside Maggie.  
"Of course Crescent," Daisy typed in her screen name, Thundergirl. She logged on and saw her online pal, Twisty. An instant message popped up.  
[Twisty: Hello Daisy.  
Thundergirl: Hi Ichi.]  
"Are you sure it's safe to give that person your name," Maggie asked.  
"Of course," Daisy replied. "She's a twelve year old girl. She's only a couple of years older then I am. Maggie tried to shake off the uncomfortable feeling she was getting.  
[Twisty: How are you?  
Thundergirl: I'm okay and you?  
Twisty: Great now that I am talking to you. What did you do in school today?  
Thundergirl: The usual stuff. I got that picture of myself scanned on my Aunt Raye's computer.  
Twisty: Can you send it to me?  
Thundergirl: Getting ready to now.]  
"Daisy I don't think you should do that," Crescent cautioned.  
"Me either," Maggie added.  
"Oh come on you two," Daisy scoffed as she pulled up the picture to send. "She's just another girl like me."  
"How much does she know about you," Maggie asked.  
"My name, age, and where I go to school," Daisy told her.  
"Daisy that's too much," Maggie protested.  
"She doesn't know where I live," Daisy pointed out.  
"That's because of palace security," Crescent sighed.  
Daisy hit the send button and sent the attachment to Twisty.  
[Twisty: You look older than ten.  
Thundergirl: I'm tall for my age.  
Twisty: Well that's okay. Are your parents tall?  
Thundergirl: My mom is.]  
"Daisy I really don't like this," Maggie pointed out. She didn't know why she had such an uneasy feeling about all of this.  
"I'm fine Maggie," Daisy replied. "Please stop acting like Mom."  
"Fine," Maggie muttered. She got up. "I have to go back to my quarters now. I've got homework to do." With that she left. Daisy continued her conversation with her new friend.  
  
Maggie went right to the room as soon as she returned to her quarters. Crescent had gone with her. Maggie flopped down on her bed. "Maybe I'm being jealous because Daisy has found a new friend," Maggie told Crescent. "But I can't help feeling really uneasy about this."  
"I feel the same way you do," Crescent pointed out. "I don't think Daisy needs to be giving that much information about herself to a perfect stranger."  
"What do you think we should do," Maggie asked.  
"Let's just keep an eye on things," Crescent replied. "If she seems to be in danger we'll talk to Lita." Maggie nodded in agreement.  
  
The next day Daisy and Maggie were playing a game with a couple of other children during recess. "So are you going to talk with your new friend again today," Maggie asked Daisy.  
"Of course," Daisy replied. "She and I talk everyday."  
"Just be careful Daisy," Maggie pleaded. "You're my best friend. I don't want to see anything happen to you."  
"I'll be fine Maggie," Daisy assured her.   
Maggie sighed and went back to the game. Neither girl noticed the strange man looking closely at Daisy from outside the schoolyard.  
  
[Twisty: So what did you do in school today?  
Thundergirl: I stayed out of a fight. I wish the bullies would leave my little friend Ariel alone.  
Twisty: So I guess you aren't grounded.  
Thundergirl: No I'm not. Thank goodness.  
Twisty: I have some free time tomorrow. Would you like to meet?  
Thundergirl: That would be cool.]  
Daisy was excited. She was going to meet her new friend tomorrow. She and Ichi arranged a time and place to meet.  
  
Later on Lita returned to her quarters. She saw Daisy sitting on the couch working on her math homework. "Hi Darling," said Lita.  
"Hi Mom," Daisy replied looking up. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Anything," Lita sat down on the couch beside her daughter.  
"Can I meet a friend tomorrow afternoon," Daisy asked.  
"Which friend is this," Lita asked.  
"Just this girl I met," Daisy replied. She decided not to let her mother know that she had never met Ichi in person. She was afraid Lita would say know if she knew that.  
"Very well," Lita consented. "But be home in time for dinner."  
"I will Mom," Daisy flung her arms around Lita. She was brimming with excitement. She was going to meet Ichi tomorrow. Daisy could hardly wait.  
  
The next day after school Daisy dashed into her quarters and changed out of her school uniform into a pair of jeans, denim shirt and a vest. She then pulled on her sneakers and dashed out the door. On her way she ran into Maggie and Crescent.  
"Where are you going Daisy," Maggie asked.  
"I'm going to meet Ichi," Daisy called in excitement.  
"Daisy are you sure that's a good idea," Maggie asked. "You don't know what you are getting yourself into."  
"I'll be fine," Daisy assured her. "See you later." With that she was gone.  
"Crescent I don't like this," Maggie cried.  
"Me either," Crescent agreed. "She could be in danger."  
"I have a really bad feeling about this," Maggie choked as a tear rolled down her face.  
"Go with that bad feeling my dear," a voice behind her said. Maggie turned and saw Sailor Pluto standing behind her.  
"Mom," Maggie ran into Pluto's arms. "Mom you know what Daisy is about to do?"  
"Yes," Pluto nodded her head. "Listen to that feeling you have. Act on it. It is up to you to save your best friend from danger."  
"Mom you're talking in circles," Maggie griped.  
"You're sixth sense is sharpening," Pluto told her. "You are able to foresee danger. Daisy is in danger and if you don't do something then she will be killed."  
Maggie closed her eyes and concentrated. She saw Daisy tied to a bed with a man violating her. Then she saw him put a knife to Daisy's throat.  
Maggie's eyes snapped open. "Crescent," she shouted. "Let's go get Rini." Without another word Maggie sprinted off with Crescent at her heels.  
Pluto watched them go. "Good luck my darling."  
  
Daisy got to the designated meeting spot. She was the first one there. She was excited. "I wonder what she looks like," Daisy thought to herself.  
"Daisy," a man's voice said. Daisy jumped and saw a strange man in his early twenties standing over her.  
"Who are you," she gasped.  
"My name is Akio," he replied. "I'm Ichi's brother."  
"Oh yes I remember her saying that she had a brother who was a lot older then her," Daisy recalled. "Where's Ichi?"  
"She's at home," Akio replied. "She's a little under the weather today and asked me to bring you back to the house."  
"Okay," Daisy sighed. "I am really looking forward to meeting her."  
"She's looking forward to meeting you too," Akio told her. "Now let's not keep her waiting any longer." Daisy nodded and followed Akio back to his house.  
  
Maggie tore through the palace looking for Rini. She was berating herself for misplacing her communicator that morning. It would have been a lot easier to locate Rini.   
Suddenly she crashed into a small figure walking in the opposite direction. It was Ariel. "I'm sorry Ariel," Maggie gasped as she helped the smaller girl to her feet.  
"I'm okay." Ariel murmured. "Why are you in such a hurry?"  
"I have to find Rini," Maggie replied. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Ariel," she cried taking a hold of Ariel's shoulders. "I need your help."  
"What do you need me to do," asked Ariel.  
"I need you to use your powers to see the future," Maggie replied. "I need you to tell me where Daisy is."  
"Mommy told me not to use that power," Ariel wailed.  
"Please Ariel," Maggie pleaded. "I need your help. Mine aren't as sharp as yours are. Please help me."  
"No," Ariel began to sob.  
"Daisy's going to be killed if we don't help her," Maggie screamed. Ariel's eyes snapped open. Maggie quickly told her what was going on. Ariel closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She saw a house on a street. It looked familiar.  
"I know where to go and we can use my computer to track Daisy down," Ariel stated. Maggie nodded and she and Ariel took off in search of Rini.  
  
Daisy followed Akio to a small house. She followed him inside. "She's in her room," Akio told her. "I'll take you to her."  
"Okay," Daisy's excitement was growing. In a few minutes she was going to meet her friend. She followed Akio upstairs. He opened the door to a room. "Here it is," he told her.   
Daisy went into the room. The first thing she noticed was that it was not a room for a girl. "Hey what's going on," she asked.  
Suddenly Akio grabbed her. Daisy screamed and tried to get free. Even though she was strong, Akio was stronger. "Who are you," she screamed. "Where's Ichi?"  
"I am Ichi," Akio laughed. "I'm the one you have been talking to all this time."  
"You mean you lied to me," Daisy gasped.  
"Foolish girl," Akio laughed. "You were so trusting. You should be careful about who you give information about yourself too over the net."  
"Maggie warned me," Daisy moaned. "What are you going to do to me?"  
"We're going to have some fun," Akio laughed as he tied Daisy to the bed. Daisy tried to get loose but couldn't. She also couldn't reach her henshin wand or her communicator. She lay in terror as Akio began undoing her jeans.  
"Mommy," she thought. "Please save me Mommy."  
  
Rini had just walked in when Maggie plowed into her with Ariel and Crescent at her heels. "Rini," Maggie gasped. "I need your help."  
"Slow down," Rini cautioned. "Tell me what's wrong."  
Between pants and gasps Maggie told Rini everything. Rini turned white with horror. "Why don't you tell her mother?"  
"Because then Daisy will know I told," Maggie sobbed. "Please Rini we have got to save her."  
"Very well," Rini pulled out her broach. Maggie and Ariel pulled out their wands. The three of them transformed.  
"What's going on," Annika asked as she came up with Gloria.  
"Annika, Gloria," Cosmic Moon turned to them. "I have to tell you something but you must promise not to tell anyone."  
"Okay," Gloria replied. Cosmic Moon explained what was happening.   
"You must not tell anyone," Cosmic Moon told them. "Do you understand?"  
"Yes," Annika and Gloria nodded their heads. Cosmic Moon, Chibi Pluto and Chibi Mercury took off.  
"Why did you tell those two," Chibi Pluto asked. "You know Gloria can't keep a secret and Annika tells her mother everything."  
"That's what I'm counting on," Cosmic Moon replied. Chibi Pluto smiled, as she understood.  
"I got a fix on Daisy," Chibi Mercury reported. "Follow me." The three Senshi took off.  
  
"Shall we tell or not," Annika asked Gloria.  
"We promised not too," Gloria pointed out.  
"But Daisy could be in danger," Annika reminded her.  
Gloria thought for a moment. "You tell your mom and I'll tell mine." Annika nodded and she and Gloria headed in separate directions.  
  
Sailor Mars sat in her office as she checked over the palace's finances. Things were looking good. Mars was pleased. Crystal Tokyo was prospering and so was the palace. It made her life easier.  
A buzz on her phone interrupted her work. Mars hit the button. "What is it," she asked.  
"Your daughter is here to see you," her secretary reported.  
"Annika," Mars thought. "Is something wrong? Send her in."  
Annika came in. Mars noted she wasn't crying which was a good sign. Mars smiled. "What can I do for you Baby?"  
"Mama," Annika went over and climbed up on Mars's lap. "Cosmic Moon told me to keep a secret but I think I should tell you."  
"Is it that type of secret," Mars asked as she wrapped her arms around her daughter's thin frame.  
"Well someone could get hurt," Annika replied.  
"Then you need to tell me," Mars stated.  
Annika took a deep breath and told Mars what Cosmic Moon told her. Mars turned very pale. "Annika Sweetheart are you sure?"  
"Yes Mama," Annika replied. "Cosmic Moon, Chibi Pluto and Chibi Mercury were heading over to rescue Daisy."  
"Oh Kami-sama," Mars gasped. She jumped up and left her office. Annika sat for a minute and then decided to follow her mother.  
  
"Nani," Venus shrieked after Gloria got finished telling her. "Are you sure that is what Cosmic Moon told you?"  
"Yes Mom," Gloria replied.   
"Does Aunt Lita know," Venus asked next.  
"Since Cosmic Moon told us not to tell anyone I guess not," Gloria concluded.  
"Ingenious," Venus thought to herself. "Cosmic Moon and Chibi Pluto knew Gloria can't keep a secret and that Annika tells her mother everything. By telling them they won't be accused of squealing in case Daisy isn't in danger." Venus gazed at Gloria. "I have to tell Lita." With that she left with Gloria on her tail.  
  
Daisy was crying hysterically. Her clothing had been removed and Akio had touched her in places where her mother had told her no one was too touch. "I should have listened to Maggie and Crescent," she thought.   
"Oh come on Daisy," Akio sneered. "You like this. When I am finished with you, you will be a woman."  
"No please," Daisy choked. "Let me go please."  
"Why we have only just started," Akio laughed. Daisy looked over at him and to her horror he was starting to remove his clothes. Daisy didn't know much about rape but she had heard of it. She began to scream.  
"SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!" The attack flew out and barely missed Akio.  
"Nani," Akio shouted. Cosmic Moon, Chibi Pluto and Chibi Mercury all flew into the room.  
"Stay away from her," Chibi Pluto snarled in anger.  
"I'm saved," Daisy thought. "They came to save me."  
"Well if it isn't the infamous Cosmic Moon and some of her Chibi Senshi," laughed Akio. "It's your friend's fault here. She gave out all that information about herself on the net."  
"Keep your hands off her," Cosmic Moon ordered.   
Akio pulled out a knife and held it to Daisy's throat. "You back off or friend here dies."  
"You wouldn't," Chibi Mercury gasped.  
"I will," Akio snapped. Cosmic Moon and the Chibi Senshi saw they didn't have a choice. "Good," Akio laughed. "Now I will finish with her and then have some fun with you."  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" The attack knocked down Akio.  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" A gold heart chain wrapped around him. All of the Senshi minus Pluto arrived. Jupiter walked up to Akio and grabbed him by the neck. "Keep your filthy hands off of my daughter," she snarled.  
Akio turned pale. "Your daughter," he gasped. "You mean this child is the daughter of a Sailor Senshi?"  
"Yes," Jupiter shouted in rage. "And I will make you pay for what you have done to her."  
"Mommy," Daisy whimpered. "Mommy."  
Venus put a firm hand on Jupiter's shoulder. "Go take care of your daughter," she ordered. "We'll deal with him."  
"Mommy," Daisy sobbed. Jupiter felt her heart break. Daisy hadn't called her 'Mommy' for a long time. She let go of Akio's neck and dashed over to Daisy. With a single tug of each rope she undid Daisy's bounds. Once she was free from the bounds Daisy threw her arms around her mother's neck and cried hysterically.  
"It's okay Darling," Jupiter soothed as she held her daughter close to her. "I'm here. You're safe now." Venus directed Neptune and Uranus to lead Akio away. Mercury, Mars and Saturn remained behind. Saturn produced a blanket. Jupiter wrapped it around Daisy.  
"Bring her straight to my office," Mercury commanded. "I'll need to examine her." Jupiter nodded. With Daisy in her arms Jupiter followed Mercury out the door.  
Saturn placed a reassuring hand on Chibi Pluto's shoulder. "Are you okay," she asked.  
"No," Chibi Pluto sobbed. "I should have come sooner."  
"Don't say that," Saturn told her. "If you had come any later Daisy might have been seriously hurt or even worse killed."  
"She's right," Mars added as she kept a reassuring hand on Cosmic Moon and Chibi Mercury's shoulders. "Don't beat yourself up. The important thing is that Daisy will be all right."  
Chibi Pluto sighed and tried to convince herself that they were right.  
  
"So she wasn't raped," Lita asked Amy.  
"No," Amy replied. "I have seen no evidence that she was raped."  
"Oh that's a relief," Lita choked as she put her hand to her chest.  
"She was sexually assaulted," Amy informed Lita. "And from what Daisy told me he touched her in all of her private areas."  
"That bastard," Lita growled in rage. "How dare he touch my daughter."  
"Calm down Lita," Amy commanded as she placed a hand on Lita's shoulder. "He is in jail and he will be tried. You need to be here for Daisy now."  
Lita nodded her head. She went into the room where Daisy was in lying in bed. As soon as Daisy saw her mother she began crying again. "Mom," she sobbed.  
Lita dashed over and gathered Daisy into her arms. She held her daughter tightly and let her cry. "I'm sorry Mom," Daisy sobbed. "Maggie and Crescent told me I shouldn't give out information about myself to someone over the net but I really thought I was talking to another girl."  
"It's all right Sweetie," Lita soothed. "There are monsters on the Internet who prey on girls like you. That's why you need to be careful."  
"I didn't tell you the truth either," Daisy cried. "Are you going to punish me?"  
"No," Lita replied. "You've been punished more then enough. Let's just concentrate on healing. However as soon as Ken gets home we are having Instant Messenger removed."  
Daisy clung to Lita and cried hysterically. "I was so scared Mommy," she howled. "I thought he was going to kill me."  
"I know Darling but you'll be all right," Lita tightened her embrace around her daughter.   
"Lita," Amy came in. Lita turned to her. "I would like to set up some sessions with her. Daisy is going to need to sort through her feelings."  
"Of course," Lita agreed. "Just look at your calendar and let me know."  
Amy nodded and left the room. Lita sat with her daughter and worked on calming her down.  
  
Amy sighed as she sat down at her desk. After this incident with Daisy, she was glad that right now Ariel did not have her own account yet. This scared Amy to death. "If this had happened to my little Ariel I would have been devastated," she thought. Amy sat pulled out her appointment book. Annika was still scheduled daily with her but she could work Daisy in too.  
"Hi Mommy," Ariel came in.  
"Hi Darling," Amy replied as she looked up. She looked closely at her disheveled daughter. "Let me guess," she declared. "You've had a strawberry sundae with whipped cream."  
"How did you know," Ariel asked.  
"Call it a hunch," Amy muttered. Ariel's face had ice cream all over it and the front of her dress were covered too. She led Ariel over to the bathroom and began to clean her up. "How did I end up with such a messy child?"  
"Mommy," Ariel began while Amy cleaned her face.  
"Yes Darling," Amy replied.  
"Is Daisy going to be all right," Ariel asked.   
Amy gazed down at her little girl's worried face. Since Lita was Ariel's godmother Daisy was like a cousin. "She's going to be fine," Amy assured her.   
"I'm sorry I used my powers to see the future," Ariel whispered as a tear rolled down her face. "I know you don't want me to."  
"Ariel I'm not upset with you," Amy told her. "Using your power may have helped save Daisy's life."  
"The you're not mad," Ariel asked.  
"No baby I am not," Amy pulled Ariel into her arms. She quietly expressed her gratitude that her baby was safe.  
  
Lita sat on the couch in her quarters with Daisy snuggled up next to her. The child was still shaken but she was considerably calmer now. Ken had removed the Instant Messenger off of the computers so Daisy no longer had it. Daisy didn't mind. She didn't want to meet anyone online again.  
There was a knock at the door. Ken went to answer it. Lita looked up and saw it was Setsuna and Maggie. "Daisy," Maggie ran over to her best friend. She and Daisy hugged. "I'm so glad you are all right."  
"Thanks for coming to save me," Daisy murmured. "I should have listened to you."  
"Daisy," Lita stated while she coldly looked at Setsuna. "Why don't you take Maggie to your room for a while?"  
"Okay," Daisy replied.  
Maggie looked over at her mother. Setsuna nodded her head and Maggie followed Daisy into her bedroom. Once they were gone Setsuna turned back to Lita. "I can see you are angry with me."  
"Of course I am," Lita snapped. "You knew this was happening didn't you?"  
"I don't know everything that goes on in the future," Setsuna replied. "I just had an idea."  
"Well then why didn't you say anything," Lita shouted. She began to pace around. "Setsuna I have given your daughter a lot of love. I have opened up my home to her. I have become someone she can turn to when neither you nor Gary is available. I have been a second mother to her. Why can't you prevent my daughter from making a mistake that could kill her?"  
"There was a reason for this," Setsuna pointed out.  
"If you tell me it was to sharpen your daughter's sixth sense I'll scream," Lita snapped. "I don't care about your daughter's sixth sense as much as I care about Daisy's safety."  
"That wasn't the reason," Setsuna stated.   
"The what was," Lita demanded.  
"Do you think Daisy would have learned her lesson if I had alerted you," Setsuna asked. "You would have just prevented her from going out but Daisy would have kept on using the Instant Messenger and giving out too much information about herself on the Internet. This way she has learned her lesson. This has also alerted the other Senshi to take precautions when their children get their own accounts. The alternative timeline would have had two of the other Chibi Senshi making the same mistake in a few years."  
"Who," asked Lita in astonishment. "And please don't tell me Annika. That child has enough problems."  
Setsuna shook her head. "You know how overly protective Raye is," she replied. "No not her. This helped Mina see that her daughter would be the type to give out information about herself over the Internet. So this has prevented Gloria from putting herself in danger. Also if this had not happened little Madelyn would have done the same thing. Now Hotaru has already decided to restrict Madelyn's use of the computer."  
"I see," Lita sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just hard to see your child suffering."  
"I agree," Setsuna told her. "But I can tell you that she will be all right and turn out even stronger then she is because of this."  
Lita smiled. "Thank you Setsuna."  
  
Daisy lay tied to the bed in terror. Akio was laughing at her. "You are about to become a woman," he told her.  
"No," Daisy pleaded. She watched as Akio approached her. Suddenly she felt herself being touched and began to scream...  
  
Daisy sat up in her bed screaming in terror. She could still feel that man's hands on her. Daisy began fighting with her hands as she tried to push him away.  
Lita came flying in. She sat down on the bed and pulled Daisy into her arms. "It's okay Sweetie," she soothed. "I'm here and you're safe. No one is going to hurt you."  
"Mom I hate this dirty feeling I have," Daisy sobbed. "Will I ever lose this feeling?"  
Lita turned Daisy's face up toward her. "You will be fine," she assured her. "Together we will work through this. I promise."  
Daisy lay down in her mother's arms. She noted the safety and love she felt in them. She was still scared but she trusted her mother's words.  
  
Amy sat in her office and watched Daisy playing with her hair. She was having a session with her. "So what do you want me to say Aunt Amy," Daisy asked.  
"I just want us to work through your feelings," Amy replied. "You went through a very traumatic experience. I want you to feel safe again. I also want you to realize that this was not your fault."  
"It wasn't," Daisy asked and Amy shook her head. "But I was the one who trusted that man. I was the one who got lured into the trap."  
"But you didn't know," Amy pointed out. "We will work through this and we will get your feelings out."  
Daisy suddenly jumped up and flung her arms around her godmother. She found herself crying on Amy's shoulder. Amy hugged the girl back. "Let it all out," she soothed. "We'll work through this and you will be all right."  
Daisy believed her.  
  
The End.  
  
I know it was short but I really couldn't figure out a way to make this longer. Once again I stress; be careful about how much information you give out about yourself over the Internet. You never know whom you might be talking too.  
  
  



End file.
